Desires
by NA Illogic
Summary: [ONESHOT] The death of two boys at the feet of young Vladimir had inspired him. The witnessing of the crime drove Vayne's desire to destroy him.


**Summary** **: [ONESHOT] The death of two boys at the feet of young Vladimir had inspired him. The witnessing of the crime drove Vayne's desire to destroy him.**

 **A/N** **: First League of Legends FanFiction. This could be more, granted there is enough feedback. This is a bit of a twist on both character's lores: Vayne is from Demacia, Vlad from Noxus. Keep in mind they're both young teenagers and have not yet been equipped with their true tactics of fighting.**

 **I'm open to criticism, especially concerning grammatical errors, granted that it is done in a civil fashion.**

 **Enjoy.  
-**

The cries of the suffering ones weaved around the trees for help. Their pleas were victims of Vladimir. He, only a teen, repeatedly thrusted a knife into the flesh of two boys and twisted their limbs and tied them to the trunks. He enjoyed the splatter of blood and smiled as it painted his face. Beneath his own surface boiled joyous ecstasy as he cupped the spilling blood from one of the boys' chests. The cells gave him warm chills. The bloody explosion intoxicated him with happiness.

He was simply intrigued.

But the shouts of pain were not unheard. Shauna Vayne heard noise and received a painstaking heartache. As she neared, the screams died down and became grunts, then gasps for life. Her muscles tensed with curiosity, defense, and anger. She knew this was a murder scene, a crime. The echoes of her dying family resonated in the back of her mind. Her wounds from the event were still open.

She hid behind a tree and examined the boy, neither younger nor older than her, with stained ash-white hair. The sight of the mutilated kids forced her to wince; she had never before seen such brutality and degredation inflicted upon any living being.

Vayne was equipped with only a pocket knife, since she didn't think she would come across any occurrence such as this. And, due to adrenaline, the impulsive teenager didn't think twice and took off with incredible speed. She jumped up, unsheathing the pitiful knife, and lunged at the male.

Vladimir fell onto the floor and rolled to the side as quickly as he could. His heart leapt only once, for he was a very calm individual. He did not have the chance to arise to his feet. The girl struck again, but to no avail. Vladimir caught her forearm and shoved her onto a tree.

Vayne sidestepped before the impact. With her free hand, she grabbed his other arm. Reaching up, she twirled around, then brought his arms into her, carefully avoiding her own knife. She ducked, hoisting the male over her back, and thrusted his body onto the tree. He yelped in pain. She looked down at his face at her feet. His expression was not one of dismay or anger, but one of deep though. She pinned his body against the tree with her back and grabbed ahold of his ankles. With all of her might, she took a big step forward and threw the boy over her head and onto the ground. She hit his chest with her foot. He became immobile.

"Why did you do that?" She stirred up a menacing tone and leaned down slightly.

Vladimir's oddly relaxed gaze penetrated her irises and created discomfort for her. The corner of his lips were brought upward, and he playfully asked, "Would you like me to do the same to you?" He placed his awkwardly long hand along the top of her shoe. She dug into his chest more and was not amused by his choice of words.

"What have they done to you?" She shakily discarded the thought of him killing her at that very moment, filling the space with the drive to serve justice to any, if any at all, future victims. A murderer is not to be toyed with.

"Nothing," he said plainly, "I was inspired by the corpses around, sought a victim, but found two. Then, I allowed them to bleed out."

"You freak!" Vayne flared. She lifted her foot up, bent her leg, and prepared to slam her knee into his chest.

She was too late. Vladimir had rolled out from underneath her as soon as he was given the opportunity. He stood over her, mimicking what she had attempted to do. She fell, her legs forced to flatten out against the ground, and he grabbed her wrists with utmost pressure. She cried out when she couldn't handle the tightness as it increased and had no choice but to drop her knife. He moved her arms, trying to resist him, and put her hands over her head on the ground successfully. He lowered his head, and said with a chuckle, "I wouldn't mind doing that again. I enjoyed it very much."

Deciding not to react to him, she challenged his grip on her by moving around from under him. Nothing loosened except for her hope to kill this boy.

Unexpected to her, he released her and stood up. She turned over and watched him walk away. Another spike of anger rose within her, and she shouted at him, "I'm not letting you walk away without any punishment!"

She hopped to her feet and ran to him. He easily stepped to the side of her. "Don't be so foolish," he said as she ran a few more steps passed him before stopping, "you should be thankful that I'm sparing your life."

The confidence in his speech was impossible to remove. She had no choice but watch the murderer walk away.

Vladimir felt empowered at that point. He wanted more.

Vayne desired greater strength. She wanted to stop all evil before it grew.


End file.
